lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
3ª Temporada
A 3ª Temporada de Lost começou dia 4 de Outubro de 2006 nos Estados Unidos, transmitido pela ABC. Veja Também: Lost 1ª Temporada, Lost 2ª Temporada Este artigo contém o sumário dos episódios da 3ª Temporada de Lost. Jack, Kate e Sawyer abrem a temporada em cativeiros, como prisioneiros dos Outros. Quem são esses Outros e o que eles querem são as primeiras questões a serem exploradas na 3ª Temporada. Michael Emerson junta-se ao elenco principal na sua personagem conhecida como o falso Henry Gale. Romances se aproximam já que o interesse de Jack muda de direcção para a nova personagem Juliet, cujos motivos serão questionados. Sun e Jin continuam a celebrar a gravidez de Sun - mas o bebê é realmente de Jin? Os sobreviventes prestarão atenção ao aviso de Hurley ou farão seus próprios caminhos no meio da floresta na tentativa de libertar Jack, Kate e Sawyer? Charlie tentará voltar às boas com Claire e seu bebê, Aaron, mas podem eles confiar nele como limpo e sóbrio? Os destinos de Locke, Desmond e Mr. Eko com as consequncias da explosão da escotilha serão respondidas. Penelope Widmore achará a ilha e seu antigo amor perdido, Desmond? E podem os sobreviventes encontrar uma forma de comunicarem com o mundo exterior? Temas Principais O tema principal da temporada serão "Os Outros", grupo que começou a botar medo nos sobreviventes logo na primeira temporada quando Claire foi sequestrada por um deles. Abordará mais o "poder" de Desmond de prever o futuro. Personagem Principais em ordem alfabética *Ben interpretado por Michael Emerson *Charlie interpretado por Dominic Monaghan *Claire interpretada por Emilie de Ravin *Desmond interpretado por Henry Ian Cusick *Eko interpretado por Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (personagem morto na temporada) *Hurley interpretado por Jorge Garcia *Jack interpretado por Matthew Fox *Jin interpretado por Daniel Dae Kim *Juliet interpretada por Elizabeth Mitchell *Kate interpretada por Evangeline Lilly *Locke interpretado por Terry O'Quinn *Nikki interpretada por Kiele Sanchez *Paulo interpretado por Rodrigo Santoro *Sawyer interpretado por Josh Holloway *Sayid interpretado por Naveen Andrews *Sun interpretada por Yoon-jin Kim Episódios da 3ª Temporada '--' "Lost: A Tale of Survival" 01 "A Tale of Two Cities" 02 "The Glass Ballerina" 03 "Further Instructions" 04 "Every Man for Himself " 05 "The Cost of Living" 06 "I Do" '--' "Lost Survivor Guide" 07 "Not in Portland" 08 "Flashes Before Your Eyes" 09 "Stranger in a Strange Land" 10 "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" 11 "Enter 77" 12 "Par Avion" 13 "The Man from Tallahassee" 14 "Expose" 15 "Left Behind" 16 "One of Us" 17 "Catch-22" 18 "D.O.C." 19 "?" 20 "?" 21 "?" 22 "?" Veja Também: Lost 1ª Temporada, Lost 2ª Temporada Lost: A Tale of Survival thumb|right|180px *'Data original de estréia:' 27 de Setembro de 2006 Voltamos para como tudo isso começou -- e prepare-se para a 3ª Temporada! A Tale of Two Cities *'Data original de estréia:' 4 de Outubro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof, J.J. Abrams (escritor em conjunto) *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Um Conto de Duas Cidades Jack, Kate and Sawyer começam a descobrir o que eles são, como prisioneiros dos Outros. Atores convidados: John Terry como Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen como Sarah Shephard, M.C. Gainey como Tom, William Mapother como Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen como Goodwin, Blake Bashoff como Karl, Julie Adams como Amelia e Stephen Semel como Adam The Glass Ballerina *'Data original de estréia:' 11 de Outubro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Jin e Sun *'Escrito por:' Jeff Pinkner e Drew Goddard *'Dirigido por:' Paul Edwards *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' A Bailarina de Vidro O plano de Sayid para localizar Jack coloca as vidas de Sun e Jin em perigo. Enquanto isso, Kate e Sawyer são forçados a trabalhar em duras condições por seus captores, e Ben faz uma oferta tentadota para Jack que parece ser difícil de recusar. Atores convidados: M.C. Gainey como Tom, Tania Raymonde como Alex, Paula Malcolmson como Colleen, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Byron Chung como Sr. Paik, Tony Lee como Jae Lee, Sophie Kim como Sun jovem, Joah Buley como Luke, Tomiko Okhee Lee como Sra. Lee e Teddy Wells como Ivan. Further Instructions *'Data original de estréia:' 18 de Outubro de 2006 (originalmente programado para dia 11 de Outubro) *'Flashback:' Locke *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Informações Posteriores Os destinos de Locke, Eko e Desmond são revelados depois da explosão da escotilha, enquanto Hurley volta ao acampamento na praia para contar a história do que aconteceu quando ele, Jack, Kate e Sawyer encontraram os Outros. Enquanto isso Claire, Paulo e Nikki escutam o discurso de Locke, no qual ele diz que irá atrás dos seus amigos. Atores convidados: Ian Somerhalder como Boone, Justin Chatwin como Eddie, Chris Mulkey como Mike, Virginia Morris como Jan, Joel Himelhoch como Xerife Williams e Dion Donahue como Kim Every Man for Himself *'Data original de estréia:' 25 de Outubro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Sawyer *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Cada um por Si (expressão americana) Sawyer descobre o quão longe seus captores são capazes de irem para frustrar seus planos de tirar ele e Kate dalí, e Jack é chamado para salvar a vida de um dos Outros. Enquanto isso, o comportamento de Desmond começa a causar perplexidade nos sobreviventes quando ele começa a construir um aparelho desconhecido. Atores convidados: M.C. Gainey como Mr. Friendly, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Ian Gomez como Munson, Bill Duke como Guarda Harris, Ariston Green como Jason, Dustin Geiger como Matthew, Kim Dickens como Cassidy, Dorian Burns como guarda da prisão e Peter Ruocco como Agente Freedman. The Cost of Living *'Data original de estréia:' 1º de Novembro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Mr. Eko *'Escrito por:' Alison Schapker e Monica Owusu-Breen *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' O Preço de Viver Mr. Eko delirante, luta com demônios de seu passado, enquanto Locke e alguns dos outros sobreviventes voltam para a estação Pérola -- uma das estações do Projeto Dharma na ilha -- esperando achar um computador que eles possam usar para localizar Jack, Kate e Sawyer. Enquanto isso, Jack não sabe em quem confiar quando dois dos Outros parecem estar em conflito. Atores convidados: Michael Bowen como Pickett, Adetokumboh McCormack como Yemi, Muna Otaru como Amina, Hakeem Kae-Kazim como Emeka, Jermaine "Scooter" Smith como Daniel, Michael Robinson como negociante, Ariston Green como Jason, Lawrence Jones como Soldado e Alicia Young como Mulher Cega. I Do *'Data original de estréia:' 8 de Novembro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Kate *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Dirigido por:' Tucker Gates *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Eu Aceito (expressão americana de afirmação em casamentos) Jack faz uma decisão a respeito da oferta de Ben, Kate se sente desprotegida quando parece que Pickett realmente manterá sua promessa de matar Sawyer, e Locke descobre uma mensagem escondida que pode guiá-lo à outros caminhos de sua jornada para descobrir os segredos da ilha. Atores convidados: M.C. Gainey como Tom, Tania Raymonde como Alex, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Nathan Fillion como Kevin, Eden-Lee Murray como Suzanne, Mark Stitham como Padre, Fredric Lehne como Edward Mars e Ariston Green como Jason Lost Survivor Guide thumb|right|180px *'Data original de estréia:' 7 de Fevereiro de 2007 Um novo olhar para a vida de alguns dos sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines, e uma inspeção da ilha em que eles se encontram. Not in Portland *'Data original de estréia:' 7 de Fevereiro de 2007 *'Flashback:' Juliet *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Jeff Pinkner *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Não em Portland Jack está no comando do destino da vida de Ben literalmente em suas mãos. Enquanto isso, Kate e Sawyer acham um aliado nos Outros, e Juliet faz uma decisão chocante que pode comprometer sua estada com seu pessoal. Atores convidados: Robin Weigert como Rachel, M.C. Gainey como Tom, William Mapother como Ethan, Blake Bashoff como Karl, Tania Raymonde como Alex, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Ariston Green como Jason, Teddy Wells como Ivan, Nestor Carbonell como Richard Alpert, Kimberly Estrada como Sherry, Rob McElhenney como Aldo e Zeljko Ivanek como Edmund. Flashes Before Your Eyes *'Data original de estréia:' 14 de Fevereiro de 2007 *'Flashback:' Desmond *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Drew Goddard *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Visões diante de seus olhos Desconfiado e determinado Hurley recruta Charlie para ajudá-lo a descobrir a verdade de Desmond, que tem agido estranhamente desde a implosão da escotilha. Os flashbacks deste episódio aparecem em um diferente formato, não como memórias, mas como flashes de déjà vu. Embora eles mostrem um pequeno pedaço do passado de Desmond, diferentes aspectos da ilha voltam e assombram ele. Atores convidados: Sonya Walger como Penny Widmore, Alan Dale como Charles Widmore, Shishir Kurup como Donovan, Fionnula Flanagan como Sra. Hawking, Katie Doyle como Recepcionista, Jeremy Colvin como Entregador, Michael Titterton como Barman e David Cordell como Jimmy Lennon. Stranger in a Strange Land *'Data original de estréia:' 21 de Fevereiro de 2007 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff e Christina M. Kim *'Dirigido por:' Paris Barclay *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Estranho em uma Terra Estranha Um erro no poder acontece entre Jack e Os Outros assim que o futuro de Juliet está na balança. Enquanto isso, Kate, Sawyer e Karl continuam sua jornada para londe de Alcatraz. Atores convidados: M.C. Gainey como Tom, Tania Raymonde como Alex, Blake Bashoff como Karl, Kimberley Joseph como Cindy, Bai Ling como Achara, Diana Scarwid como Isabel, Shannon Chanhthanam como garoto tailandês, Siwathep Sunapo como homem tailandês e James Huang como Chet. Tricia Tanaka is Dead *'Data original de estréia:' 28 de Fevereiro de 2007 *'Flashback:' Hurley *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Eric Laneuville *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Tricia Tanaka está Morta A descoberta de Hurley, uma kombi quebrada na Ilha, conduz ele a uma missão de esperança não apenas para ele mesmo, mas por um companheiro que necessita de fé. Enquanto isso, Kate e Sawyer se encontram com os sobreviventes, mas Kate ainda está conturbada por ter deixado Jack com Os Outros. Atores convidados: Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst como Carmen Reyes, Billy Ray Gallion como Randy, Cheech Marin como David Reyes, Caden Waidyatilleka como Hurley pequeno, Suzanne Krull como Lynn Karnoff e Sung Hi Lee como Tricia Tanaka. Enter 77 *'Data original de estréia:' 7 de Março de 2007 (programado) *'Flashback:' Sayid *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Digite 77 Locke, Sayid e Kate investigam um estranho lugar e seu misterioso habitante. Na Praia, Sawyer joga Ping-Pong para recuperar seus pertences. Atores convidados: Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, April Grace como Bea Klugh, François Chau como Marvin Candle, Shaun Toub como Sami, Anne Bedian como Amira, Taiarii Marshall como Garçom, Andrew Divoff como Mikhail Bakunin e Eyad Elbitar como Homem Árabe. Par Avion *'Data original de estréia:' 14 de Março de 2007 (programado) *'Flashback:' Claire *'Escrito por:' Christina M. Kim e Jordan Rosenberg *'Dirigido por:' Paul Edwards *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' De Avião (expressão utilizada nos correios) Claire suspeita de Charlie quando ele exibe um comportamento peculiar depois dela ter uma idéia de resgatar todos da ilha. Enquanto isso, tensões crescem entre Sayid e Locke quando eles continuam a resgatar Jack. Atores convidados: John Terry como Christian Shephard, M.C. Gainey como Tom, Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, Andrew Divoff como Mikhail Bakunin, Gabrielle Fitzpatrick como Lindsey, Julian Barnes como Dr. Woodruff, Rhett Biles como Official Barnes, Danan Pere como Médico, Anne Elizabeth Logan como Enfermeira e John Medlen como Homem do acidente. * *